candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Jelly Wagon
- | characters = Franky | champion = Whacky Warlock | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Hard | previous = Sticky Savannah | previous2 = Sticky-Savannah.png | next = Biscuit Bungalow | next2 = Biscuit-Bungalow.png }} Story Before episode: Franky, a magician, has made all of his candies disappear. But when he tries to make them reappear, the only thing he ever gets are vegetables and fruits (cropsies from Farm Heroes Saga). After episode: Tiffi helps Franky *reappear* his candy sweets, satisfying the magician. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels Jelly Wagon still continues the trend of no timed levels and the start of having no new elements (the 5th time). It also continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels and a high amount of jelly levels. It is a somewhat hard episode, as it has three somewhat hard-hard levels: , , and , and four very hard levels: , , , and . Besides these levels, 552, 554 (mobile), and 559 are also a little tricky in this episode. Some of the levels in this episode have a difficulty of easy and medium. Overall, this episode is harder than the previous episode, Sticky Savannah. Hence, this episode breaks the trend of having pretty hard episodes after easier ones which started from Butterscotch Boulders (Butterscotch Boulders, Cherry Chateau, Ice Cream Caves, and Sticky Savannah are easier episodes compared to Sugary Shire, Meringue Moor, and Sour Salon). } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |40 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" |120,000 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |20 | style="text-align:center;" |200,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |25,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= I will make the candies appear!.png|I will make the candies appear! I should have never made it disappear!.png|I never should have make them disappear! What is wrong, magician.png|What's wrong, Franky? I make my candies disappear. But when I try to make them appear....png|I made my candies disappear. When I try to make the reappear however.... All I get are vegetables and fruit!.png|All I get are vegetables and fruit! Jelly wagon mid.png|Let me do the trick! Jellywagon End.png|Masterfully done, young lady! |-| Levels= Level 546 Reality.png|Level 546 - |link=Level 546 Level 547 Reality.png|Level 547 - |link=Level 547 Level 548 Reality.png|Level 548 - |link=Level 548 Level 549 Reality.png|Level 549 - |link=Level 549 Level 550 Reality.png|Level 550 - |link=Level 550 Level 551 Reality.png|Level 551 - |link=Level 551 Level 552 Reality.png|Level 552 - |link=Level 552 Level 553 Reality.png|Level 553 - |link=Level 553 Level 554 Reality.png|Level 554 - |link=Level 554 Level 555 Reality.png|Level 555 - |link=Level 555 Level 556 Reality.png|Level 556 - |link=Level 556 Level 557 Reality.png|Level 557 - |link=Level 557 Level 558 Reality.png|Level 558 - |link=Level 558 Level 559 Reality.png|Level 559 - |link=Level 559 Level 560 Reality.png|Level 560 - |link=Level 560 |-| Champion title= Whacky Warlock.png|Champion title|link=Whacky Warlock |-| A Magic Trick= IMG 2344.png|Jelly Wagon in A Magic Trick event |-| Icon= Jellywagon.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode was released on the same date as Tiki Fiesta in Dreamworld. *This is the third time that an episode had the same word in its title than an another episode. In this case, the other episode is Jelly Jungle. The first time it happened, it was with 3 episodes: Candy Town, Candy Factory, and Candy Clouds. And the second time it happened, it was with 2 episodes: Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn. This also happened with episodes: Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill. *Jelly Wagon is also one of the few episodes which doesn't have alliteration in its title and the first since Licorice Tower. *Upon its release, if you hear the music and sounds carefully, you will find a difference than before. The music and sounds are less trebled and it's very similar with the mobile version. *Once more, timed levels are totally absent in this episode. *After being absent in Sticky Savannah, cake bombs re-appear in this episode. *Above this episode, an odd red episode with a picture included in it is seen. The picture looks like a fatter version of Gingerbread Glade with a cup on top and plants. *The time taken to release this episode was shorter than that of Ice Cream Caves (it took 71 days for the 35th episode to be released). *This is the second episode which references another King's game (the first being Meringue Moor which references Papa Pear Saga). *In the episode's wagon, you can see a background of the Minty Meadow's episode image. *The last name of this episode "Wagon" is the first episode since Wafer Wharf to have its last name begin with a "W". *In this episode, after every ingredients level is a candy order level, except level 548. *This episode has three 4-coloured levels. They are levels , , and . *All levels contain conveyor belts even though it appeared in the previous episode first, totaling up to 30 consecutive levels with conveyor belts. *This is the second circus-themed episode. The first was Cupcake Circus. *This is also the 5th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-coloured level, level 560. *The background on mobile devices does not show the cropsies and the candy sweets. *The release date coincides with "World Autism Awareness Day", and one day after "April Fool's Day" (April 1). *Part of the background appears in the "Behind the scenes with Candy Crush Saga and Marie Claire's very own Nina Garcia" video. Category:World Seven Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Somewhat hard episodes